vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man (Character)
Summary Pac-Man, officially stylized as PAC-MAN or PACMAN and also known as Pacster/Pac in the reboot, is the protagonist of the Pac-Man series. He is Namco's famed mascot and was created by Toru Iwatani. Since his first appearance in 1980, Pac-Man has become a legendary video game icon and is one of the most recognizable video game characters in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, High 8-C to 8-B with his surfboard. 8-B with Toc-Man Name: Puck-Man, Pac-Man Origin: Pac-Man Gender: Male Age: Unknown, but confirmed to be an adult (Technically 38) Classification: Pac-person Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, which can be boosted with the Super Stomp pellet, Energy Manipulation with Laser, Optics, and Beam powerups, Can roll like a ball, Sound Manipulation with Sonar powerup (Creates a sound wave to scare off enemies), Magnetism Manipulation with Magnet and Regen powerups, Can sprint without moving from his position by Rev Rolling (In which he can hurtle himself in whichever direction he's facing at high speeds), Ice Manipulation with Freeze and Shatter powerups (Can freeze enemies to a nigh-halt on a universal scale. Shatter also summons stalagmites), Fire Manipulation with Pyro and Fire powerups (Can ignite himself and where he's standing. Pyro also has the fire spread), Precognition, Can eat his opponents with a power pellet, Size Manipulation (Can grow himself with the Giant powerup and shrink himself with a Shrink Ball powerup), Can summon homing tornadoes with Tornado and Twinado powerup, Can create random invisible one-use spike traps with Trap powerup, Can turn himself into steel with various powerups and pellets, Transmutation with Cherries powerup (Automatically turns enemies into cherries), Can turn himself into a bomb with Bomb and Boom powerup, Can summon destructive loops that can take out mulitple enemies with the Ribbon Loop pellet, Intangibility and Invisibility with Stealth powerup, Electricity Manipulation with the Electroshock pellet, Cloning with Pac-Men powerup (Can create homing Pac-Men that can create other Pac-Men) Can launch pac-dots as bullets, Can survive with no oxygen, Can launch omnidirectional beams after collecting 256 pac-dots, Can use a surfboard to fly into space, and can harm intangible beings like ghosts Attack Potency: Building level (Destroyed monsters of this size with relative ease), Large Building level to City Block level with his surfboard (Killed King Galaxian which was around this size). City Block level with Toc-Man (Destroyed a small army of Erwin's battle mechs and heavy artillery vehicles which were going to destroy Orson's whole outpost) Speed: Superhuman (Can rush at blurry speeds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class (Beat large enemies with his fists (and even his butt), hits hard enough to make shockwaves). Higher with Toc-Man Durability: Building level (Tanked being in the epicenter of a large explosion around this size caused by the destruction of Erwin's death machine) (Resisted a gravitational pull strong enough to pull in Spooky ), Large Building level to City Block level with his surfboard. City Block level with Toc-Man (Withstood wide explosions and a long barrage of heavy artillery shots from Erwin's machines) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Higher with powerups (varies from several meters to infinite) Standard Equipment: Power-ups Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: His power-ups have incredibly short time limits. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pac-Man Category:Brawlers Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Metal Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Flight Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Electricity Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Adults Category:Weather Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Ice Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Hax Users Category:Sound Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Gun Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Devourers Category:Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tier 8